


Why won't you sleep?

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Gabriel is adorable, M/M, Sam just wants to sleep, Sleepy Sam, and my son gave me insperation, i was bored, laying in bed, so innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Sam just wants to sleep. But his bedmates' mind is wandering.





	Why won't you sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a short little thing for you today.

Sam was almost asleep. So very close.

The haze of slumber had just about overtaken him completely when a voice next to him drew him back.

“Sam…”

“What, Gabriel.” Sam groaned without opening his eyes.

“I’m gonna invent something that heats up leftover food.”

The randomness of the simple remark pulled Sam away from sleep and he half opened his eyes.

“You mean an oven?” Sam shifted to a more comfortable position and layed out flat on his stomach.

“No, Sam. I know what an oven is.” Gabriel said in mock annoyance. “I mean something that can heat food instantly.”

“A microwave, then.” came the lazy response from Sam.

He could feel Gabriel cross his arms and huff next to him. Sam reached out his hand and patted Gabriels bicep.

“Go to bed, babe. You can invent in the morning.”

It was quiet for a moment, and Sam was almost gone again when…

“Sam?”

The hunter sighed heavily as he shoved his head under his pillow.

“Whaaaat?” The whine was muffled by the pillow.

Gabriel turned on his side so he was facing his human.

“Do you think witches are mad scientists?” he asked genuinely.

Sam moaned grimly from under the pillow and wished for his own demise.


End file.
